


Protective Girl

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Brooke gets loved on.RP Fic.Not real.





	Protective Girl

Mickie had started out not liking Brooke, of course then she had had to put up with people shoving at the woman. She had a feeling that Brooke wasn't enjoying being a heel. When Brooke had stumbled into her backstage, both tearful and just a little roughed up, she had moved to take her hand and take her home. 

"Come on home with me Sweetie."

Brooke mewed weakly but let her lead her away. Mickie soon let them into her home, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"What happened Sweetie?"

"Same old, same old..."

Brooke mewed rubbing her bruises. 

"Did you see who it was baby?"

Brooke shook her head.

"Nope."

"Come to bed with me baby?"

Brooke purred and nodded.

"I'd love to..."

Mickie smiled and held her hand out to Brooke. Brooke took the offered hand. Mickie lead her to the bed. 

"Sit then lie back Sweetness."

Brooke did as she was told. Mickie smiled and stripped them both, moving to kneel over her. 

"Alright baby?"

Brooke nodded.

"Yes."

"Tell me if you need me to stop or slow down okay?"

"I will baby..."

Mickie smiled, kissing her even as she moved to cup and caress her breasts. Brooke murred and shivered. 

"You like that baby?"

"I love it."

Mickie smiled and soon moved to tease her clit. Brooke shivered and mewed. 

"Okay baby?"

"Yes."

"More?"

Brooke purred.

"Yes please.... deeper."

Mickie smiled, pushing inwards and soon setting a pace. Brooke mewed and pushed back against her.... already close to climax. Mickie soon upped her pace. 

"Come for me baby."

Brooke cried out and came apart.


End file.
